1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing system, an image forming apparatus, a method of controlling the same, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
As in a lot of electronic products, there is a need for power saving in printing apparatuses such as printers. More specifically, configuration is taken so as to, as much as possible, not consume power pointlessly by causing the printing apparatus to shift to a sleep state (a power saving state) in a case where the printing apparatus has not been used for a predetermined interval. This the same in a case where a print server is connected to the printing apparatus, and there is a need for reducing power consumption by putting the printing apparatus into the sleep state under a condition in which the printing apparatus has not been used for a predetermined interval.
Also, the printing apparatus registers information of many kinds of paper in a database of the printing apparatus, assigns the registered information of paper to a paper feed cassette, and in a case where a paper is fed from the paper feed cassette, determines printing conditions based on the information of the paper assigned to the paper feed cassette, and prints. Also in a case where the print server is connected to the printing apparatus, the database of the information of the paper is similarly provided in the print server.
In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-9980, a technique is disclosed in which a notification about whether or not information of paper used for a job held in a printing apparatus is set to a paper feed cassette, and whether or not the paper is housed in the paper feed cassette, is made based on the information of paper designated by the job and information of paper assigned to the paper feed cassette. However, in a case where this function is included in the print server, the following problem arises.
The print server determines whether or not the paper required for executing the job is set to the paper feed cassette in a printing apparatus by comparing the information of the paper designated by the job with the information of the paper database in the print server. However, when the print server is in the power saving state, if the information of the paper in the paper database in the printing apparatus is overwritten, the print server cannot know that this happened. For this reason, when the print server returns from the power saving state to a normal state (wake-up state), a user is notified that a paper required for execution of a job exists, even if the information of paper of the printing apparatus is modified and the job has become unexecutable, because it is determined whether or not the paper required for the execution of the job is set based on the information of the paper database in the print server.
In such a case, upon execution of the job by the printing apparatus, it is determined that the information of the paper designated by the job does not match with the information of the paper set to the paper feed cassette of the printing apparatus, and an error will be reported to the user. In this way, during the power saving state of the print server, in a case where the information of the paper in a print sheet database of the printing apparatus is overwritten, a user cannot confirm whether or not the paper required for the printing apparatus is set until the point in time when the printing apparatus executes the job.